


You Can Fuck

by the_prince_of_sins



Category: Peter Pan (1953), The Little Crooked Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_prince_of_sins/pseuds/the_prince_of_sins
Summary: When Argus and Peter are left home alone, the former Knight of the Round Table helps the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow-Up in learning the secrets, and the pleasures, of his now grown-up body.
Relationships: Peter Pan/Argus
Kudos: 7





	You Can Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE! This short story is a fanfic of The Little Crooked Tale comic and follows the story more-or-less after Chapter 11 Page 7.  
> Enjoy!

The residents of the house number 14 in Bloomsbury, London, were ready to go out, when an argument broke out.

**“You’re telling me I’m now to be a nanny?!”**

**“Goodness, no. You’d be terrible at that, Argus”** Alice replied cheerfully.  **“We just need to go out. And we’ll be enough of a spectacle without a hot-headed knight and a confused magical boy going through puberty. I just need you two to stay here and be still. Can you, please, do that for me?”**

Argus just gave out a sigh and said nothing. Alice left, closing the door behind her. 

Other than for Argus and Peter, the house was now empty. 

Not to give in to frustration, Argus reached to the cupboard for some alcohol. He was a knight, he hated standing still. Instead, now, he was just to be  _ quiet _ . He took a gulp of brandy straight from the bottle.

He glanced at Peter. The boy… or perhaps, now, the young man… was standing in front of a mirror, anxiously inspecting his body. Three days ago he was just a careless boy, a neveraging child. And now… he wasn’t even sure. What was he? 18? 22?

This was his skin, but didn’t feel like it anymore. It was so different, so strange. 

Argus couldn’t help but notice what a handsome body Peter had, so clean-cut. Perhaps, something of a immortal being was still there, inside. 

**“Nice ass…”** he muttered under his nose. 

**“You said something?”** Peter asked.

**“Um… hmph… No, no… I just…”** he crossed his legs, noticing a bulge growing in his tights.  **“I was just saying… Is it true, what Alice said? About you? That you were just a boy and now…”**

**“Yes”** Peter said with a troubled tune in his voice.  **“And now I’m all grown-up.”**

Argus took another slurp of brandy. It gave Peter a chance to turn around and give Argus a quick look. His body was like no other Peter has ever seen. His neck, his chest, his arms, as if they belonged to a god, that is if Peter ever really knew anything about gods, and their debauchery. 

He couldn’t help it. He literally had no idea how. 

His dick raised up slowly. 

He had no idea, but somehow he felt he should feel ashamed. He blushed. 

Argus noticed a growing bump in Peter’s pants. He grinned. What was the last time when someone looked at him with desire in their eyes? What was the last time when he did so?

**“Don’t be shy! It’s nothing to be ashamed of”** he said, but then who was supposed to tell that to the boy? He just became an adult man in an instant. He didn’t know better.

If Argus had any bits of modesty left in him, they abandoned him in that moment. He uncrossed his legs, revealing his own hardening dick. 

**“Look. It’s natural.”** He stood up and came closed to Peter.  **“I will show you. I will show you everything.”**

Peter gave out a gasp, but Argus put a finger to his lips, silencing the boy. 

**“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle”** he lied. 

He grabbed Peter, turned him around and tore his pants down, his face now facing Peter’s smooth twink ass. So pure and untouched. 

Breathing heavily, Argus started sticking his tongue inside Peter’s tight hole. He was kissing it wildly, spitting inside it. 

The boy was so shocked, he couldn’t move. He never felt anything like this. He couldn’t help but moan silently. He was panting, his own breath was growing heavy with every minute. 

**“Ugh… Master Argus, what are you… Aahh!”**

Lust and passion overtook Argus. All he cared now was to feel those orange pubes against his nose, while he deepthroats Peter looking for his tasty jizz. He turned him around, again, and put him on the table. Peter’s cock going up and down in Argus’s mouth. 

Peter gave out a groan of passion. It was overwhelming him. Was he to give in to this unknown feeling? 

Argus started pushing fingers into Peter’s ass, while sucking his hard cock. 

First just one.

**“Aah!”** Peter yelped like a dog. 

Then, two fingers. 

**“Aah… ugh!”**

And next he added the third finger, penetrating Peter’s hole with all three. 

**“Oh… ooh… aah… UUGH!”**

Peter couldn’t hold it any longer. He was cumming! 

His hot seed spluttered all over Argus’s face, though he swallowed most of it. Back in the days of the Round Table he was the cum dumpster, that was his specialty. King Arthur and his knights would fuck his jaw until he was trained to swallow several big loads at the same time.

**_“Do not dare to spill one single drop of this precious jizz, Sir Lancelot!”_ ** they used to say. 

**“Not bad for your first time”** he said to Peter while licking delicious hot semen of his lips, a single line left drooping. His own cock was ultra hard and erect, waiting to taste Peter’s hole.

Peter was barely able to take a breath, when Argus impaled him violently balls deep with his ferocious beast and started riding like a common slut, forgetting that the boy was just a virgin. 

Peter cried in pain. Or was it pleasure? He couldn’t tell anymore.  **“No! Please!”**

**“You’re a grown man, now, boy! I will fuck you like one!”** Argus cried.  **“Now, shut up!”** He grabbed Peter’s legs even more firmly, and kept pounding his ass even faster, groaning with lustful passion. He put his fingers into Peter’s mouth for him to suck, and to silence the boy. 

There was no stopping him. He was like a wild horse determined to inseminate his chosen mare. He was riding Peter with madness in his eyes, his flesh red hot. With every breath, there was a flash of bodily pleasure like no other. 

And he came filling Peter’s manly hole with his hot cum, and spilling some on his chest, and even as far as his face, as if to baptiste the boy into manhood. Then he licked it all off and sucked Peter’s nipples. 

The boy was wrecked, yet still filled with this new feeling, this sensual pleasure. He cummed one more time. 

**“Now, you know everything”** said Argus smirking and they kissed.


End file.
